R1SK (15 Series)
Gen has lived in Woodrow Amity for a long time. R1SK, or RISK, is a comic written and illustrated by Penny (Pendrawlum), and is currently in the process of being published. The original run of the series was first teased in 2015, and was later published with its first chapter on August 10th 2015. It ran for three chapters before being cancelled in late 2016 to be completely rewritten with a new look and pages. History First conceptualized in 2012, RISK has undergone large changes and rewrites before being first published on August 10th 2015. The original run of the series ran for three chapters on Tapastic comics, one being the prologue of the comic, and was often updated on Tuesdays and Fridays. By chapter two of the comic, it was no longer being updated and was later cancelled for major revisions. It wasn't until July 31st 2018, where RISK was officially being worked on. The first look of the new version of the comic featured the main cast in new clothing and new faces, differentiating the predecessor to its new series. Summary Original Run Jo has lived in Forest Grove for a long time. R1SK (15 series) Gen has lived in Woodrow Amity for a long time. Gen was born and raised in Woodrow Amity, their home located near the forested hills of the town. They've spent the last 16 years of their life with the calm presence of their close friend group and family, and now that they're a Senior in Woodrow Amity High, they hope to spend the last of their student career peacefully. Versions Original Run Initially teased in March 2015, later published on August 10th of the same year, the original run of RISK was majority based on its initial concepts and was brought on by impulse. The look of the original run heavily used various tones of grays and blacks with the eyes of each and every character being the only thing coloured. The characters would often change in looks between pages, Fergus being the evidence of this with his hair growing longer per update. R1SK (15 series) It wasn't until July 31st 2018, that RISK would undergo large changes to its script, its characters, and an overhaul in its entire look. The first image uploaded, being the main cast, showcases a much mellow and simplified style for the new series. The characters as well, receiving a new overhaul look to match their distinct personalities and to differentiate them with the style of clothing they wear. Along with the style, locations in the comic has also changed as Forest Grove, the first run's town, is now Woodrow Amity. Some characters have been renamed, an huge example is Tonya Hui now renamed to Chesna Queenie while other have minor changes in name such as Jo is now called Gen. By June 3rd 2019, RISK has been re-titled to R1SK (15 series), hinting of more than just the initial story to occur. Chapters :Main Article: Chapters and Volumes 'RISK (original run)' Upon it's first publication, the first three chapters and extras had a total of 81 pages. Characters :See: Characters Main Characters * [[Gen Oroitz|'Gen Oroitz']] ★ The main character, very short and loyal. They hope to have a peaceful final year in high school. * Fergus Miel ★ A tall, sleepy teen who likes to bake and read fairy tales. He's Gen's child hood friend. * Emery Goldhurst ★ His height is something to be intimidated by. * [[Irene DeLuca |'Irene DeLuca' ]]★ A fan favourite of the series, she's a hyper energetic girl who loves buttons. * Chesna Queenie ★ Distracted by her screens, the text only girl is very into her life. Secondary Characters * Kody Teela '★ The boyfriend of Chesna, they try really hard to be a friend. * 'Marlo Pol '★ Meet Marlo, you've met him, he's a mean git. * 'Candice Lan ★ A mature but shy girl, she tries her best to control her clumsiness. * Lee Zeal '★ They really love video games. * 'Connor Long '★ Destined to be valedictorian of Woodrow Amity, he really loves to talk and teach. * 'Dominique Zered '★ Captain of the Woodrow Amity High's football team. * 'Kenny Lotter ★ The class president of Woodrow Amity. Minor Characters * Raguel Oroitz '★ Gen Oroitz's Dad, he's quite famous around town and he loves to fish. * 'Cira Oroitz '★ Gen Oroitz's Mom, the second most important thing in her life, are her plants, the first being her family. * 'Pamella Miel ★ Fergus Miel's Mom, she's the one who wanted to go to Woodrow Amity to start a business. * 'Lyssa Miel '★ Fergus Miel's Mom, her cakes are the talk of the town. She loves to make new recipes. * 'Honey Miel '★ Fergus Miel's little sister, she thinks her older brother is weird. * 'The DeLucas '★ Irene De'Luca's older brothers: ** Altair DeLuca ** Duncan DeLuca ** Zevran DeLuca ** Kaiden DeLuca ** Lucio DeLuca * 'Maddie Alola '★ She likes video games. * 'Scott Nomansky '★ Also likes video games, but they're bad video games. Promotional Art References Site Navigation Category:Media Category:Series Category:R1SK (15 series) Category:RISK Category:A to Z